Our Love Burns
by shattered22
Summary: Yugi and his love have kept there relationship a secret, but how long can they keep it that way? Something big makes them want to tell the truth, but what? Read to find out, summary sucks, but it's only a 2 shot. READ AND REVIEW! IT MAKES ME HAPPY!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I know,I have 2 other stories, but i just want 2 get this idea here before I forget it, so don't get your hopes up 1 high

Disclaimer: I own nothing….(Bursts into tears) WAAA! I WANNA OWN YU-GI-OH! I WANNA I WANNA I WANNA!

This was it.

Today was the day.

They were finally gonna do it.

~Earlier~

Yugi was on the sofa in the living room, his grandpa was on a dig in Egypt, the tv was on, but he wasn't really watching it. He was thinking, he hated lying to his friends, but it was the only way they could keep everybody happy. Tea was his friend, but she was constantly talking about how Yami was 'her's', that annoyed the hell out of Yugi. Yami was his love, his darker half, his fiance, and the father of the child in his stomach.

Yes, that's right, Yugi and Yami were together, and since Yugi was one of the few men in the world that was able to give birth. They had forgotten to use a condom one night and after Yugi stated how he was feeling sick and throwing up, they had gone to the doctor and found out. So far Yugi was 2 months pregnant and had a small bump on his stomach, he had to wear baggy shirts and say he was eating too much to cover it up.

The problem was, he and Yami had a secret relationship. Yugi's grandpa was always very protective of him and would not be happy to discover that his innocent grandson was in a gay relationship that was very active in bed. And even less happy to find out he was pregnant. he was sure his friends would be okay with it, Joey and Kaiba we're together, as well as Ryou and Bakura, and Tristan and Duke had started flirting not to long ago. It was Tea he was worried about.

She was always going on and on about how her and Yami we're going to get married, how they were going to have kids and grow old together. She had, over time, turned into a crazy fangirl- and not in the good way, she would take his leftover food and eat it herself. She would even take picture about him without her knowing, then put it on her wall filled with more pictures and drawings of him,and talk or make out with the photo or drawing. Everybody was worried about her, and Yugi was scared of what she would do to Yami and the baby if she found out.

Yugi was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the door open and close, so he jump when he felt a pair of arms snaked around his waist, "Ah! Yami! Don't scare me like that!" He said, recognizing who it was when he heard the taller boy chuckling.

"Sorry love, but you seemed to be a bit distracted." Yami apologized, not wanting to upset his light. "What's on your mind?" He asked.

Yugi sighed and said, "Well, I was just thinking about us again, I, well, I was thinking that we could, umm…." He trailed off.

"If we could tell the others." The darker half said, he knew Yugo didn't like keeping secrets from his friends and family, especially ones like this.

The smaller boy nodded and felt his love sigh, and rub his hand over the small bump on the other's stomach, he leaned back into the other's embrace.

"Are you sure about this?" Yami asked. Yugi turned to face him "Yes, I want this baby to have a family with great aunts and uncles there to support it. I don't think we can hide this any more. It's best if we just tell them know before it's to late and they find out on their own.

Yami nodded, Yugi was right, afterall. And he wanted to make sure that their child everything he or she could ever want or need.

And so, it was decided. They agreed to tell them all about everything, and I mean everything, next Friday.

~Present Time~

And that, my friends, was what had Yugi so worked up, but he stopped and calmed down, it wasn't good for the baby to be so worked up and tense.

DING-DONG, DING-DONG

Yami held Yugi's hand tightly, gave him a kiss and hug, then went to answer the door, reassuring him that everything would be okay.

The end!

Jk! Jk! You would kill me if I just left it there, but it's 10:13 p.m. I have school tomorrow, and my battery is at 14% and counting, plus everything is brighter, that's not good! See ya tomorrow! OR in a couple hours depending on we're you are!  
~BYE!

Next Time: Yugi and Yami tell their friends and grandpa about their love and the baby! How will they react? What will Tea do? What will grandpa do? Find out next time on….."Our Love Burns" 


	2. WHAT!

Hey! I know,I have 2 other stories, but i just want 2 get this idea here before I forget it, so don't get your hopes up 1 high

Disclaimer: I own nothing….(Bursts into tears) WAAA! I WANNA OWN YU-GI-OH! I WANNA I WANNA I WANNA!

* * *

"What's this all about Yugi?" Asked were all sitting in the living room, They had two big couches, on each side of the room, a coffee table in the middle, and a medium couch in front. Joey, Seto, Kaiba, Bakura and Ryou sat on the left couch, Tristan and Duke were standing next to the coffee table, Grandpa, Tea, Serenity, Marik and Malik on the right, and Yugi and Yami in the middle couch.

"Well, um, I-we, umm-" "Just spit it out already!" Tea interupted Yugi's stuttering, everybody knew that she didn't like Yugi, and that it was because of Yami.

Yugi sighed, "Well, the truth is, me and Yami have been keeping something from you." Grandpa looked at them, suspicious of what it was, but never less said, "Whatever it is Yugi, I'm sure we can work through it." The teen sighed.

"Well…" He trailed off, Yami took Yugi's hand and held it tightly. "Me and Yugi are together, we've been dating for a year and a couple months. We love each other." He said with confidence, and gave Yugi a small kiss.

Most of them smiled and congratulated the couple, but others-grandpa and Tea- didn't know what to say.

Grandpa was suspicious, why would Yami date Yugi? He loved his grandson, but he never really dated anyone, so why Yami, unless he was forcing the other boy! He was also hurt that Yugi didn't tell him this. He needed to make sure-if Yami wasn't forcing him- that the other was worthy of dating him! He did not approve of this relationship very much, what if Yami hurt Yugi!

Tea, oh she was, how you say, going crazy. How could he do this to her! Being with that weak, pathetic, runt Yugi! NO! It HAD to be a mistake! She would not except anything else! Yami was HER'S! You hear that-HER'S! No one is going to take her Yami away-NO ONE! '_Yugi must be blackmailing him!' _She thought. Of course! Yami would never do that to her! He loves her and only her! '_How dare he! I bet that Yami hasn't even slept with him! It's disgusting!'_ She would not let Yugi take away what's rightfully her's! '_Don't worry Yami, I'm coming! I'm not gonna let Yugi force you into some sick relationship that you don't want to be in! I'm gonna save you! Then we're gonna get married and have a house and a car! OH! And some children! And a few cats! And we'll leave Domino and never look back! We'll forget about our so called "friends"! HA! FRIENDS! We don't need them, as long as we have each other! OH! YAMI I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!'_

The crazy girl quickly stood up "NO! YOU TWO CAN'T BE DATING!" The crazy girl shouted. "Yugi, I regret having to agree with the girl, but I do! You two _can't _be together!"

Yugi was angry, maybe it was the situation, maybe it was the pregnancy hormones, or maybe it was _both_. But either way, he was angry. How dare they say who he can and cannot not with! He and Yami loved each other, and nothing was going to break them apart!

"No!" The hikari shouted, "Yami and I love each other, why can't you just accept that! He's not forcing me to do anything!"

"How can I know for sure Yugi! What if he's just in it to get you in bed-then leave you!" Grandpa shouted back.

"He's not going to leave me! If he did he would have been gone by now due to the fact that I'm pregnant!" Yugi shouted, then he realized what he said and slapped his hand over his mouth.

Everybody stared at them in shock until…."WHAT!?" Roared a very angry grandfather.

Yami decided it was time he spoke up. He stood, holding Yugi's hand, "Yugi's pregnant, I'm the father." He said.

"NOOO!" Tea lunged for Yugi, but Yami quickly pulled him away and glared at the girl, "What are you doing!"He yelled.

"Saving you my love! Yugi doesn't deserve you! He's just an annoying, pathetic, worthless run-"

**SLAP!**

Tea was staring in shock at Yami. Why would he do this to her!

"Don't you DARE say anything about Yugi you BITCH!" Yami yelled. "B-but he's-"

"PERFECT!" Yami yelled, cutting Tea off, and he continued on, "Yugi is the best thing that ever happened to me! He's smart, brave, he helps everyone he's ever met. Just LOOKING at him makes my day, God! And if you think I'll ever leave him you're dead wrong! And that bump on his stomach-that baby- is ours, and it deserves to have a loving caring family with friends that will stick by it. If you can't be that, then leave-leave me, Yugi and that baby alone. And if you try to do something to either one of them, so help me God, I will hunt you down, and kill you."

His voice was serious and straight to the point, it was very clear, he loved Yugi and his unborn child, and if anything was to happen to them, it wouldn't be pretty.

So without a word, Tea the bitch, left the house in a quiet, deadly, anger.

Yami turned towards his love and held onto him, Yugi was crying softly and silently onto Yami's shirt, staining it with tears. When he finally calmed down, they turned towards Grandpa, worry clear in their eyes.

He sighed, "Well, I suppose I can trust you Yami, I know you'll be a great father." He smiled at the couple who were grinning like idiots.

"Well, there's one more thing…." Yami trailed off, the others leaned in closer to hear.

"We're getting married." Yugi finished.

Everyone was silent for a minute, processing this information, when they all suddenly broke into cheers, congratulating the couple.

Yugi and Yami smiled at one another, everything was gonna be alright.

* * *

DONE!

For real this time, hope yall enjoyed it, no more for while, I need to update my other stories, see ya later!...

CAKE!READ AND REVIEW!CAKE!


End file.
